


Red Riding Hoodie

by Kaonator, Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, M/M, Mention of sex toys, but no actual furry people, fur on skin contact, some furry but not quite furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/pseuds/Kaonator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die is sick, so he sends Toshiya to deliver a precious White day gift to his beloved Shinya. Toshiya runs into someone who's not what he seems in the forest. AU. KaoxTotchi, with some implied DiexShin. Also, this isn't furry, but also not not furry. If you're completely squicked by any mention of any fur, I suggest maybe not read, otherwise, you're fine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Hoodie

It seemed as though a permanent pout was plastered to Die’s lips, not caring that he probably seemed rather pathetic as he stared at his friend. “Come on, please? I really want to give him this today. It’s White day!” He pointed at the small, neatly wrapped package on the nearby table. “You know I would go myself if I wasn’t sick, and he’d –kill- me if I forced myself through those woods like this.” He was desperate, and not afraid to show it, either. Well, of course not. Shinya was.. His world. And though he would probably deny it if someone pointed it out, Die would do anything on Earth for him. 

Toshiya sighed. His friend had been badgering him for the better part of half an hour now. He had bought Shinya something for White day, but was currently sick on the couch. He really didn't feel like walking all the way to Shinya's place. It would mean going through the woods and it was quite a ways away. He was messing with the drawstrings of his bag and he eyed the present, neatly wrapped in red wrapping paper where it sat on the table. He took one last look at Die, who was watching him with the biggest pout on his lips ever and sighed again. "Fine... I'll take it there. You owe me, though." he said, grabbing the present and carefully placing it in his bag. He grabbed his red zip-up hoodie from the back of his chair and put it on. It was still a bit chilly outside, even though the first signs of spring were finally noticeable. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back. I might stay at Shinya's for a while..." he said, zipping up.

Instantly Die’s entire demeanor changed, a wide, bright smile forming on his lips despite the fact that he was sick. “Anything you need, just let me know.” He, of course, wasn’t going to tell his friend what exactly was in the box. If he did, there was the very real chance that he would change his mind. He couldn’t really just… Let his lover be –completely- alone on White day, could he? He opened his mouth to say something else, but instead a rather harsh coughing fit crashed over him, and when it finally subsided he let out a pitiful whine. “Just.. Tell him I’m really sorry I couldn’t be there in person, will you?” He asked, tugging his blanket up around his chin.

Throwing one last look at Die, Toshiya smiled, almost pitifully, at the other. "I will, you just rest." He slung his bag over his shoulder and flipped the red hood over his head. "See you soon!" he said as he walked out the door, locking it behind him. It only took a few minutes to get to the edge of the forest. He had been warned not to go in there this time of year, as it was told there were wolves and other weird creatures. Toshiya never paid any mind to the warnings. He'd been in the forest since he was young and met some of the so-called creatures, there was really nothing scary about it at all. Going around the forest would take hours, but through the forest would take maybe an hour, so the choice was easy. All he had to do was follow the path, and as he started whistling a random tune, he entered the forest, mind set on getting to Shinya's house the fastest he'd ever managed.

It was a beautiful day in the forest. Everything was calm, the sun was high in the sky. One would think it would put Kaoru in a good mood, seeing as how everything seemed right in his woods. Instead, it was as though a permanent scowl was plastered on his lips. He moved silently and almost gracefully through the trees, dark eyes darting all about as he tried to find something with which to occupy himself. It had to have been around noon before the dark haired man froze, his eyes almost frighteningly wide as he picked up on something he wasn’t expecting. Unable to stop it, a soft curse slipped from his lips, feet picking up speed as he moved toward the source of what was making all of his senses go haywire. It wasn’t much longer before he encountered the culprit, walking through a barely beaten path with a red hood over his head. Kaoru swore his heart stopped in his chest, but he managed to overcome that, and reached out with his right hand, letting it settle on the taller man’s shoulder as he paused his movements and kept him from going anywhere. “Didn’t I warn you not to come into the woods around this time?” Unbeknownst to him, his eyes were shining just a little brighter, the scent of the other completely overwhelming is sensitive senses.

With a startle, Toshiya turned around, eyes wide. He hadn't heard anyone sneak up on him; probably because he wasn't really paying attention in the first place. When he saw who it was, he sighed, relieved, "Oh, it's just you..." He grinned. "I know you said so, but I need to deliver something to my friend. This is the quickest way, you know." He held up his bag as to show the other his business. He had seen him around the forest a few times and always secretly hoped he'd run into him again the next time. "How are you doing?" He asked with a slight blush on his face, straightening his outfit, trying to look at least a little bit presentable to the other man, who always looked so put together. There was a strange look in Kaoru's eyes, but Toshiya never even noticed, too busy trying to look his best for the man he had had a bit of a crush on.

It was impossible to be upset with Toshiya, especially with his current state of mind. A small smile formed on his lips as he let his hand fall away, noting the way the other man seemed to be fixing his appearance, and.. He was blushing? Hmm.. “Can’t complain, though it has been a bit quiet today. Probably because most people heed my warnings when I tell them to avoid the forest.” Though the words had a slight bite, his tone was teasing as a smirk twisted the corner of his lips. “You should know better than to stray from the path, though. What with your sense of direction.” He’d always felt rather comfortable around Toshiya, even though they only ever ran into one another when the younger man was traveling through the woods. He was rather fond of him though, which.. Was why it was getting slightly more difficult to hold his instincts at bay. He managed, though, and didn’t let a bit of his inner struggle show. 

"Hey!" Toshiya's brows raised. "I happen to know the way pretty well! I was just taking a short cut," he added, smiling at the other. He took off the hood and straightened his hair out with his hands hastily, managing the cutest smile he could muster and looking back up at Kaoru. "So, wanna join me to Shinya's place?" His question sounded slightly more hopeful than he had wanted it to sound and he mentally scolded himself for being so obvious about his feelings towards the other.

Kaoru didn’t even have to think about his answer. “I wouldn’t let you go alone even if you wanted to.” He grinned a little at him and began leading the way. Toshiya’s cute mannerisms didn’t go unnoticed, and unwillingly one of his hands balled into a fist, nails digging a little into his own palm in an attempt to keep control. “So,” he started after a few moments of silence, head turning a bit to the side to look at the taller man. “What is so important that you would risk walking through the woods? I’m curious.” 

Toshiya smiled broadly and followed the other quickly. "I need to deliver a White day present to Shinya. Die's sick, so he couldn't do it himself." He said cheerfully, making his way through the woods next to the slightly shorter man. He felt the undeniable pull towards the other bubble up inside him. It always happened after a few moments alone with him and even though he only ran into the other once every few months and he didn't really know anything about the other, these feelings seemed to be there to stay. "So...what are you doing outside today? I thought you said it wasn't safe this time of year." he asked, unsure even where the other lived. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a feeling the other lived here, which was weird, because no one he knew had dared to live in the forest.

Honestly, the question took Kaoru by surprise, and he paused for a moment as he looked over at him again. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell him that it was his job to keep the forest safe, but the words instantly died in his throat as he picked up on a scent he hadn’t noticed up until now, and.. It was close. Dark eyes darted about, scanning the area, and not two seconds later he was letting out a low curse as he picked up movement nearby. His body moved on instinct at just the right moment, diving forward and tackling Toshiya out of the way just as a large, snarling brown wolf lunged past them. Kaoru was facing the beast in an instant, completely unaware of the fact that his hat had gotten knocked off in the process of protecting the younger man, and before he could stop it, a very loud, very deep growl trickled from his throat. His eyes were practically glowing, and he watched with satisfaction as the wolf instantly scampered off with its tail between its legs.

Completely stunned and scrambling to get off the ground, Toshiya's eyes widened as the wolf scampered. Kaoru had always worn a hat and he never questioned it. But it seemed there was some ulterior motive to be had from it. He couldn't quite wrap his brain around it yet and his mouth fell open. From between the other's sleek dark hair protruded two fluffy ears. Dog? Wolf? Probably wolf, he reasoned. The ears and the sound Kaoru had managed to produce put him firmly in the not-quite-human category. He didn't really know what to do or say, but it wasn't long before curiosity got the better of him. "What...." he started, voice uncharacteristically high. He cleared his throat and tried again, "What...are you?" He didn't squeak this time, but his voice was barely above a whisper, unsure if he was in danger or not now that the wolf was gone.

The sound of that voice and those words made Kaoru freeze, and as he was about to make up some excuse for the sound he’d made, he turned around to face the taller man and spotted his hat, lying in the dirt. He stared almost dumbly at it for a few moments before letting out a long sigh and raising his gaze to meet Toshiya’s. There was no point in trying to hide it now, so he made no move to try and cover the furry appendages atop his head. “I’m the guardian of this forest,” he responded quietly. “Wolf, in case you were wondering.” His ears twitched a little. “Don’t worry, nothing’s changed,” he murmured, sensing the other’s unease. “I’m not going to eat you.” ..Of course, the instant the words left his mouth, a slew of less than innocent images bombarded his mind and he tried desperately to shove them from his head, mentally cursing the fact that this had to be happening –now- of all times.

Toshiya's gaze had followed the other's to the hat that had laid forgotten on the ground. He took a small step forwards and bent to grab it. He still wasn't sure what had just happened, but Kaoru's voice, at least, had turned back to normal. "How..." he didn't even know how to finish the sentence and the word reverberated awkwardly between them. It took a minute or so before his fear had subsided and curiosity took the better of him. He stepped forwards until he was directly in front of the other man... wolf... wolfman? and he brought up his hand tentatively. This was probably not the best idea in the world, but he just had to check; confirm this wasn't some weird dream, or nightmare. His fingers were slightly trembling as he reached out and let his fingertips softly brush the fur of the quite prominent ears that stuck up. When he felt the softness of the ears he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

The hand that moved toward Kaoru’s ears may as well have been moving in slow motion, but there wasn’t a thing he could do to stop it. The instant those fingers came in contact with them, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide, the question not even registering in his mind at first. It felt as though his entire body had been set aflame from that one touch, and Kaoru was unable to keep a small, deep sound from leaving him. When he finally found his voice, he responded in a tone that was huskier than normal. “Most people would run screaming. And..” He swallowed hard as he lifted one hand, fingers wrapping around Toshiya’s wrist, as if to pull his hand away. “Don’t touch those.” But.. Instead of stopping the touches from continuing, he held his hand there. He was probably scaring the poor thing senseless but.. He really just couldn’t seem to control himself much at this point.

Everything seemed frozen to Toshiya. From them standing there to what seemed like the whole surrounding area. He could swear the birds had stopped making their usual ruckus. He swallowed thickly, looking straight at Kaoru. "I can't if you keep holding my wrist like that," he said quietly, voice once again risen to a much higher pitch. There was this feeling in the air, a sort of heat, it made the air surrounding them seem thick as molasses and hard to breathe in. Something tangible had changed between them, and the giddy, innocent way he had flirted with the other felt like ages ago. He couldn't help it and moved his fingers again, stroking over the smooth fur covering the ears atop Kaoru's head.

It was easy to sense the change in the air, and Kaoru couldn’t help the shudder that coursed through his whole body as those fingers rubbed at his ear. Before he could stop himself he was moving forward, perhaps a bit too quickly, and backing the younger man against a nearby tree. He only snapped out of it as he pressed his nose to the smooth column of his neck, and he instantly stiffened as he realized what he’d done. Instead of pulling back though, he spoke against the soft flesh in that same husky tone he’d used before. “There was a very specific reason I told you to stay away, you know.” He had released the other’s wrist, and was now pinning him against the tree.

Toshiya had stopped reaching out and let his arms fall by his side as the other breathed harshly against his neck, the hot air causing a shudder to run down his spine. His heart was beating in this throat and he wasn't sure what to say or do. He wasn't scared, not really, but the game had changed. The other was strong, way stronger than he had imagined and for the first time he really felt the difference between him as a human and the other as a wolf-man, for lack of a better word. "W-why's that?" he stuttered. One hand moved up, though, opting to let it rest on Kaoru's shoulders. He was keenly aware of how their bodies pressed against each other in all the right ways and he tried very hard not to move, not sure if he should give away his obvious attraction to the other.

Instead of responding right away, Kaoru closed his eyes and breathed in the other man’s scent. He could practically feel Toshiya’s pulse beneath his skin, and he knew it wasn’t from fear. That made him all but purr his next words. “It’s mating season.” As he spoke, his lips just barely brushed against the smooth flesh, and he was unable to stop himself from shuddering lightly in anticipation. “Mmm.. God you smell good,” he muttered, getting slightly sidetracked for a moment as he nuzzled at him. Pulling himself out of it, he forced himself to speak again, knowing the other man likely wanted more of an explanation. “My control is more or less nonexistent this time of year, and..” Slowly, his hands moved to Toshiya’s waist, his grip gentle yet firm. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from taking what I’ve wanted for so long...” Kaoru’s voice had dropped to a deep, almost growling tone, making it terribly obvious that what little control he –did- have was fading, and fast.

A gasp left Toshiya's lips, his cheeks heating up when he fully realized what the other had just said. His body couldn't help but respond to this as he felt a surge of lust rise up in him. The feeling was strong enough that his mind immediately started to go places, images of them together flooding his thoughts. The hand that was on Kaoru's shoulder gently slid down over his arm, fingers tightening their grip. "Maybe I don't want you to keep yourself from taking what you want..." he softly breathed out, his tongue running over his lips, which he noticed had become a bit dry. He was surprised and pleased with his own forwardness and demonstrated his resolve to the other by a firm press of his hips against Kaoru's.

The words, the way Toshiya pressed against him, and the distinct spike of arousal he picked up in the other’s scent all had the last remnants of his control shattering. Kaoru was unable to keep the deep groan that left him at bay as he opened his mouth, instantly attacking the smooth flesh of his neck while his body pressed closer, pinning him harder to the tree. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into,” he warned, his words hot against the now damp skin, but he showed no intention of stopping as his hands instead dove under Toshiya’s hoodie and the shirt beneath. As soon as his fingers encountered the smooth, warm flesh of his sides he was growling again, nipping now at a spot on his neck just below his ear. “So soft,” he breathed, tongue darting out to trace along the shell before taking the lobe between his teeth and giving a soft tug.

Feelings of lust started to overwhelm Toshiya as the other began his ascent from this neck towards his earlobe and he couldn't hold back a soft moan. Those warm hands stroking so softly over his skin made his mind go fuzzy. He hadn't even realized that his arms had wrapped themselves around the other, his hands clutching to the fabric Kaoru's coat, fingers digging into the man's back. "Maybe..." he softly whispered, trying to keep his voice steady, but faltering a bit, "Maybe we should go to your place..." he said, knowing what this would lead to. And as much as he already couldn't wait to feel the other closer, he knew he didn't want to end up on a dirty forest floor. He'd want this to be more than that. "The ground isn't all that comfortable..." he added softly, one hand moving up to tangle into Kaoru's hair at the base of his neck.

It was hard to pull himself back, especially with that hand in his hair. The noises the taller man was making, the way his body felt pressed against him, the heat building in the air around them.. All of those things made him want to ignore Toshiya’s request and take him right against the tree, but finally he forced himself to take a step back, hands falling away from that warm body. “Good idea,” he breathed, and without a moment to spare he was lifting the human into his arms effortlessly, walking briskly through the trees as he took the quickest route to his house. It wasn’t quick enough, though, and he found himself once again leaning in to nip at the other’s neck. “How long have you wanted me?” He found himself asking as his tongue slipped out once more to tease at the soft flesh.

Toshiya clung to the other man lifting him like he weighed nothing, his hands clutching his back while he buried his face into his soft, sleek hair. He could walk perfectly fine on his own, but the other carrying him like that made him feel safe and in some weird day, claimed. "Hmm.." he replied with a soft gasp, bending his neck a bit further to give Kaoru more access. "Probably since the first time I saw you over six months ago.” His cheeks stained red at the admission and he was glad that the other probably couldn't see it. "How about you?" he asked, pressing his nose into Kaoru's hair, nudging it softly against his soft ears, knowing it would elicit a response.

The sensation of Toshiya nuzzling at his ear made Kaoru’s breath catch in his throat, his steps faltering for just a moment as his body shuddered. He managed to pull himself together and quickened his pace, his arms tightening their grip on the other man. “Same,” he breathed. “The night we met.. I had a dream about you. Mm.. It was such a good one, too.” He remembered that dream so vividly, and he was unable to hold back an almost inaudible sound at the memory, unconsciously trying to move closer to the touches to his ear. Without even realizing it, Kaoru was breaking out into a slow sprint, making it that much more obvious just how eager he was.

The idea that Kaoru had dreamt about him had Toshiya gasping softly against the other's ear. He held on tighter as he seemed to speed up and wondered just where the wolf man lived. "This isn't a dream, though," he whispered softly, moving one of his hands down towards Kaoru's ass, barely reaching it, but digging his fingers in anyway. "How much farther?" he asked, trying to to squirm against the other's hold, but needing more contact.

Kaoru was just about to open his mouth to tell the other that it wouldn’t be too much longer, when he felt the caress of fingers along the base of his tail, hidden beneath the long material of his coat. An almost violent tremor shook through his body, a deep mix of a growl and a needy groan slipping from his throat. Instead of responding to the question, he moved faster, now full out running toward his house. The increase in pace brought him to their destination much sooner, and he wasted no time in setting the other down and digging into his pocket for his keys. In record time he had the door unlocked and was tugging the other inside, instantly closing the door and pinning him to it with the length of his body. Part of him knew they should take this to his bedroom, but his body was so riled up that he couldn’t deny himself anymore. He took a moment to gaze at Toshiya in the darkened cabin, before one hand curled in his hair and tugged him down, capturing his lips in a deep, sensuous kiss.

Toshiya didn't know what had spurred the other to travel even faster, but he was extremely glad for it. Finally feeling those lips pressed against his felt like he'd gone to heaven and he eagerly responded, his lips parting and his tongue coming out to meet Kaoru's. His hands moved between them to start working on the buttons of the other's coat, needing to feel less of a barrier between them as soon as possible. He had been with other men before, but this already felt so different; such a rush ran through his body. A soft moan escaped his lips when he pressed his hips against the other in an urgent fashion, his arousal very noticeable in his jeans.

Feeling those fingers undoing the buttons on his jacket, Kaoru’s lifted to drag down the zipper of Toshiya’s hoodie, a soft, deep answering sound slipping from him as the other moaned into his mouth. His own hips bucked against the others, pressing him harder to the door as he completely devoured his mouth, tongue tracing the interior of that hot cavern. The instant he felt the last button being undone, he shrugged out of the garment and let it fall to the floor. A soft, barely audible noise left him as his tail was freed, and it wagged a little behind him when he had room to move it around. Kaoru only broke their heated lip lock to discard the taller man’s sweatshirt, tossing it to a forgotten corner of his living room as he stole his lips once more, body pressing urgently against Toshiya’s and showing that his body was in the very same state as the other man’s.

The moan that left Toshiya's lips when they were pressed against each other without the thick coat obstructing them was way louder than he'd expected and he felt a bit embarrassed for not being able to keep himself under control as much as he wanted at this stage. He was completely wrapped up in the other, hands moving down Kaoru's sides to slip under the cotton of his shirt, fingers splaying against the bare skin he found, a shudder running through him. It wasn't enough, though, and as his tongue once more found the other's and started playing with it, he once again started working on buttons, this time to get the other's shirt off.

It was pleasing to know that Toshiya seemed to be just as eager and needy as he was, and he poured his building desperation into that kiss, completely dominating his mouth and only breaking it when the last button of his shirt was undone. Instead of slipping it off though, he hurriedly lifted the taller man's over his head, exposing his chest and taking a moment to admire that pale, toned torso. "Mm.. you're putting my dreams to absolute shame, you know," he breathed, fingers running along the smooth flesh in wonderment. "More vocal than I thought you'd be too." Kaoru grinned, letting his fingertips teasingly brush his nipples before withdrawing his hands so he could get rid of his shirt.

Toshiya fumbled to get his shirt, which was stuck on his hand and discarded it to the floor. He was way too focused on the other's touches to really pay any attention to it and he immediately brought his hands towards the other's smooth chest, fingers running over the taut expanse of skin. "Hmm... I hope you like it.." he murmured, one finger brushing over a hardened nipple. He moved to press himself against Kaoru again, the moment his shirt was on the floor, and brought his lips close to the other's ear, "What else did we do in your dreams?" he whispered, hot breath ghosting over the shell, teeth gently tugging at its edge.

Every touch and sensation had Kaoru shuddering, but it was the teeth tugging at one furry ear that drew a deep moan from his throat, showing just how very sensitive they were. His arms wrapped around Toshiya, gripping at his back before sliding them downward to grab at his ass, tugging them tighter together. “So many things,” he responded, voice breathy. He was straining hard against the front of his jeans, and his hips bucked forward instinctively. “I’ve had you against almost every surface in this house.. So many different ways.” He felt he was making it very obvious that he’d had countless dreams of the two of them together. “But.. I think I’d rather show you than tell you.” And as soon as the words left him, he was lifting Toshiya up with ease, making the younger man wrap those long legs around his hips and keeping him held against the door as his mouth once again attacked the other’s neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh and not caring in the slightest that he was leaving very visible marks on him.

With his heels digging firmly against Kaoru's thighs, Toshiya let himself be held up by Kaoru, groaning softly at the feeling of that hot, wonderful mouth against his neck. His hands started to wander down the other's back, wanting to grab onto his ass. But when he reached far enough down, he felt something furry against his fingertips. He was slightly puzzled for a moment, then realized it was a tail. His fingers dug into the man's ass, while the other hand started stroking his tail, wanting to explore it further. "Fuck..." he groaned, pressing his hips forward, "You're full of surprises.." and he gave a gentle, but firm tug on the appendage.

The touches to his tail were unexpected, and Kaoru’s entire frame shook against the other man’s, a deep, loud groan spilling from his lips. His hips bucked forward, the fingers on his tail bringing his body waves of pleasure, but it was the tug that really seemed to undo him. A long string of curses began flowing from him in the form of low moans, and he bit down, though not hard, on the smooth flesh of his neck in an attempt to muffle them. Kaoru’s hips began grinding almost frantically against Toshiya’s, hands tightening their grip on his ass and kneading at it before he turned them, pulling from the wall and moving them to the table in the dining room. In seconds he was pressing him down onto it, raising his head to steal his lips in another kiss as his slightly trembling hands dove down between them, urgently beginning to undo the button of Toshiya’s jeans.

The change in position excited Toshiya only further and he eagerly kissed back, pouring as much passion as possible into it while his hands started wandering down the other's back again, fingers trying to reach out to his tail again. All by accident, he had figured out what got Kaoru going and he was eager to try it again. His fingertips brushed the base, running through the fur, before grabbing onto it and slightly tugging on it again, just to get another reaction out of him. He was unconsciously pushing his hips up, needing the other to hurry up with his jeans, soft moans pouring into the kiss whenever the other's hand brushed over his still clothed, but rock hard, arousal.

Kaoru had just dragged the zipper down when that hand had once again dipped down to tease at his tail, and he tore from the kiss with a loud groan as it was tugged. “F-fuck,” he panted, unable to keep himself from grinding against him just as frantically as he had before, becoming all too aware of the fact that he was still completely clothed from the waist down. “You fucking tease,” he growled down at him breathily, eyes glazed and dark with the intense lust and arousal that was swirling in them. It was hard to get himself to actually move at all with the way Toshiya was touching his tail, but he managed to hook his fingers in both the waistband of the human’s jeans and the underwear beneath. He tugged them down almost roughly, moving back enough so he could hurriedly discard the other’s shoes, and the bothersome clothing soon after. It left that perfect body completely bare on his table, and he took a few moments to admire him, using that time to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He licked his lips slowly, making it obvious he –very- much liked what he saw, before he snapped himself out of it and met his gaze once more and started kicking off his own shoes and stripping himself as well. Kaoru couldn’t help but shudder a little as his cock, already dripping at this point, was freed and exposed, but he hardly gave Toshiya time to admire him before he was on him again, grabbing his hands and pinning them on either side of his head. It pressed their bodies together in all the right ways, and he couldn’t hold back the pleased sounds that slipped from his throat. “You keep that up and you’ll make me come before I can have my fun.” The words were a deep, husky growl against the side of his face.

The feeling of their bodies pressed so flush against each other almost distracted Toshiya enough to give up. He groaned at the words and bucked his hips up. "I can't help myself..." he started in a husky whisper, "It's so fucking hot when you react like that.." he added. He tried to move his arms, but he really was held down tight. He didn't want this to be over fast, but the way the other had responded, seemingly losing control by just touching his tail, made him closer to his own end every time and he couldn't help wanting to see more of it. His legs had wrapped themselves around the other's waist and the soft tail was brushing his toes which gave him an idea. Moving his legs up slightly further, he started using his feet to stroke and grab onto the tail. He was slightly uncoordinated, but managed to do exactly what the other had told him to stop and he moaned, "I can't fucking help it..."

The words the other murmured had Kaoru shuddering, but it was the unexpected caress of that foot against the sensitive appendage that drew a near whimper from his throat. He pressed himself harder against the man beneath him, grinding down into him before hurriedly releasing one of his wrists and grabbing at Toshiya’s ankle in an attempt to get him to stop. The action ended up spreading the taller man’s legs further apart, their bodies sliding together in an even more intimate way. “Don’t you want me to be inside you when I come?” As soon as the words left him, he wished he could take them back, as they sounded like a rather pitiful whine. But.. He just couldn’t help it. There’d never been a time in his life where he’d been –this- turned on and needy.

Toshiya really wanted that; so much that he could barely think of anything else, even. The moans that were coming from deep in his chest definitely showed his eagerness, but the temptation, however, to grab onto that tail again, proved way too much. "I want you..." he groaned, reaching down again, now that he had his hand free again, and reached out, letting his fingers run through the soft fur at the base of Kaoru's tail. He arched up against the other, feeling his hard length rub against the other's stomach, while simultaneously dragging his nails over the tail, a loud groan ripping from his throat.

Kaoru knew he should have been expecting that hand to reach down again, but he’d been so focused on keeping the other’s feet from his tail that it took him by surprise. His whole body bucked forward again, and when those blunt nails raked lightly along the sensitive base.. He just couldn’t seem to help himself. The way his throbbing, dripping cock rubbed along Toshiya’s own and the smooth flesh of his belly, the groan that left the human’s lips, and of course those wicked touches on his tail.. It was all too much. Kaoru’s whole form seemed to convulse, a deep, thick cry of absolute pleasure tumbling from his lips as his body rebelled, succumbing to the wonderful torture this beautiful man was bringing him and coating both of their abdomens in thick spurts of white.

The look on Kaoru's face as he came had been so utterly erotic that Toshiya couldn't help but cry out alongside him as he felt the other empty himself between them. He kept bucking up, needing himself to feel that friction too much to care to keep himself in check. He could see Kaoru was still somewhere off in his head, trying to regain his composure, and he could feel that his cock was still standing hard and ready, pressing between them. He had secretly hoped the mating season was messing with the man's libido enough to not be deterred by a first orgasm and he realized he had been right. "I want you to come inside of me..." he groaned softly, fully answering the other's question with a smirk.

Heavy pants were slipping from him as Kaoru tried to come down from his sexual high, his hips still moving slowly against the other man’s. Those words that fell from Toshiya’s lips had him shuddering a bit and letting out a nearly primal sounding growl at the thought of being buried inside the perfect body below him. A bit of the edge had been taken off when he came, but the fact that he was still hard and ready showed that he was nowhere near done. At least now, he’d be able to focus a little more on Toshiya. “You’re a needy fucking brat, aren’t you.” The words were more a statement than a question, and all but purred against those soft lips just before he stole them in a brief but utterly thorough kiss. “I feel like I should punish you for being so sneaky.” As he spoke, he let go of the human’s ankle in favor of reaching between them, shifting himself so he could wrap his hand around Toshiya’s arousal and gave the base a firm squeeze.

The response that Toshiya almost uttered was drowned in his loud moans when the other grabbed him, hands grabbing onto his shoulders, nails digging in. He bucked up his hips, trying to get more out of it than just being held. "Yes... punish me!" The other coming all over him and the pleasure coursing through his own veins had him delirious with lust and he knew he would do or say anything the other pleased. "Please..."

It was impossible to keep a feral grin from forming on his lips when he heard Toshiya’s words, and after giving the cock in his hand a single, strong tug, Kaoru pulled away from him altogether. His eyes darted around the living room, ears twitching lightly atop his head and giving the illusion that he was just going to leave him there. It didn’t last long, though, and just seconds later he was grabbing the taller man around the waist and dragging him to the comfortable, plush chair just a few feet away. With ease, he positioned Toshiya so he was kneeling on it, facing the back rest with his knees spread apart and back dipped so his ass stuck out. Kaoru couldn’t help but purr a little at the sight. “Remember, you wanted this,” he murmured in a deep, gravelly tone, before he raised a hand and brought it down firmly on that pale, perfect backside, the harsh sound it made in the otherwise quiet room making a wicked smirk form on his lips.

Toshiya threw his head back, crying out wantonly at the slap delivered to his bare ass. He gripped the backrest tightly and pushed his backside further out towards the other. "Fuck...I want you so bad... more!" he cried out. The head of his cock was glistening with pre-cum and he couldn't stop himself. One of his hands reached down and grabbed onto his cock, giving it a firm squeeze before slowly moving over it, moans accompanying the feeling of finally touching his neglected length.

A wide grin formed on Kaoru’s lips when he heard the way the other had reacted, and he’d raised his hand to slap the soft flesh once more when he noticed what Toshiya was doing. In a flash, he was pressing fully to the other’s body, cock pressing to the already slightly reddened flesh as his hand quickly moved around the human’s body, gripping his wrist and pulling it free from his arousal. “This is supposed to be a punishment,” he growled lowly into his ear, nipping at the lobe with his teeth. “Just for that..” Again he moved away from the younger man, and without releasing his wrist, he brought his free hand down onto the other side, even harder than the first slap had been. Kaoru barely gave him time to react before he was doing it again, alternating between both cheeks in rapid succession.

Toshiya couldn't do anything except moan and cry out. The sounds of the other’s slapping rang loud in his ears, and even though it stung, the feeling ran straight through to his cock, which was now weeping with arousal. He could feel his ass burning hot in between every harsh slap. "Kaoru!" he cried out, pressing his ass further out for the other to abuse. "Fuck..." his breathing was harsh and he nearly choked over his words as his fingers dug harshly into the back of the chair, knuckles white from the pressure.

Every sound that fell from Toshiya’s lips was music to his ears, and Kaoru licked at his lips as he paused the slapping, allowing his fingertips to trail along the reddened skin lightly. He shifted then, so he was slightly beside the taller man, mouth at his ear. “Mm, you’re loving this aren’t you?” He purred, his voice deep and slightly breathy. “You naughty thing.” Letting go of his wrist, Kaoru instead moved his hand around him, letting one single digit trail along the underside of that throbbing cock. His tongue darted out, licking along the shell of his ear, before he was moving his tail, allowing the silky black fur to trail along the abused flesh of that perfect ass. “Does it feel good?” His voice dropped to a soft whisper, breath hot against his skin.

A shudder ran through Toshiya's entire body. The finger on his cock, stroking him so sparingly and teasingly made every thought he had incoherent, soft mewls leaving his lips, bitting the bottom petal to keep from starting to beg for more. "Ahh..." he felt the soft fur trail over the hot stinging flesh of his ass and he couldn't keep it in any longer, "Yes... so good..." Goose bumps were erupting over his entire body because of the soft touch of Kaoru's tail and he couldn't help but move back against the softness that was stroking him. "Please...touch me..."

Kaoru couldn’t hold in the soft, pleased growl that rumbled from his throat as he heard the pleas and mewls that Toshiya was releasing. “Touch you?” He repeated, voice barely above a whisper. His hand dipped down, teasingly brushing against his inner thigh before he shifted his own body slightly, enough so that he could slide his tail between the human’s legs. The silky fur caressed both his balls and the underside of his cock, and he made the appendage wag a little, applying a bit of pressure to further tease him. “Like this?” Kaoru was beginning to lose control of himself, the scent of the other’s arousal and need sending him into a near frenzy, but he was determined to draw this out as much as he could.

Maybe, if Toshiya wasn't so far into his own head, he would've had reservations about this; he certainly could have never imagined it. But right now, all he could think was what that wonderful tail was doing to his body, running over his cock, stimulating him in such an exquisite way. His eyes were screwed shut and his head fell forwards, his mind entirely focused on the other's tail. "Yes... oh god, yes!" he babbled, his lower body practically writhing against the soft fur as moans and whimpers spilled from his lips.

It was impossible to be anything but completely entranced by Toshiya’s movements and reactions, and Kaoru couldn’t help but reach down with his free hand, curling his fingers around his cock and giving it a slow tug in an attempt to relieve a bit of the pressure that had built in his groin. “Mm, I never imagined you would be such a dirty little slut,” he breathed, his voice having taken a raspier tone. “I fucking love it.” Slowly, he let his tail slide away, allowing it to flicker a little, smirking as the tip of it slid briefly between his cheeks. Kaoru didn’t give him too much time to react before he was sliding behind him, hardened cock pressing teasingly against his ass. “I want to hear how bad you want me,” he growled, pressing his mouth to the side of his neck as his hands settled on Toshiya’s thighs, slowly and seductively sliding them upward. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Toshiya pressed his body back against Kaoru's and shuddered. One of his hands moved back to grab onto the other's hip and he moaned, feeling his cock pressed so tightly against his backside. "You know what I want..." he started with a slight whine in his voice, "I want you inside me..." it came out as a hushed whisper, nails digging tighter into Kaoru's hip, "Please.... fill me..." The slightly higher pitched mewl was laced with desperation and he pushed back against the other harshly for emphasis, trying to wordlessly tell the other to hurry up.

A quiet groan left Kaoru’s throat as he felt the younger man twisting around beneath him and bucking back against him, and he nipped at his neck lightly, soothing over the flesh with a long swipe of his tongue. “Hnn.. Since you’re being such a good boy.. I’ll give you want you want.” He shifted his body slightly, brushing the other’s hair from the back of his neck and pressing a hot, wet kiss to the flesh. Instead of stopping there, though, he began a trail downward, moving slowly down his spine. One of Kaoru’s hands settled on Toshiya’s hip while the other moved to his shoulders, pressing down gently and forcing his chest against the back of the chair. It put the human’s body exactly how he wanted it, with that gorgeous ass sticking out for him, and as those kisses reached his lower back, he was setting both his hands on his backside. He gripped both pale cheeks, spreading them as he settled on his knees on the floor. It exposed the taller man in a way that had him purring in his throat, and without waiting any longer he moved in, sliding his tongue along that puckered ring of muscle and prodding it lightly with just the tip of it.

With a loud mewl, Toshiya's head flew back. "Kaoru!" He hadn't expected the other to prep him like this and he was squirming against the other. The alien, but also pleasurable feeling of that hot, wet appendage licking and prodding around his ass had him completely incoherent again. He was trying to keep himself from bucking back too much, nails digging into the backrest with the effort of it. "Fuck...yes!" he moaned, spreading his legs further, trying to put as much of himself on display as he could.

Kaoru’s fingers tightened their grip on those smooth cheeks, body shuddering in anticipation at both the sounds the other was releasing and the tightness around his tongue as he slowly slid it further inside of him. He thrust it in and out slowly, languidly, a deep and rumbling growl slipping from his throat. Every ounce of control was beginning to shatter, cock twitching eagerly between his thighs, and after a few more moments one of his hands shifted, allowing one finger to slide into that tight channel alongside his tongue. Unable to help himself, Kaoru lifted the hand that was still on his ass, only to bring it back down on the still slightly reddened flesh with a slap.

The slap had Toshiya pushing back against the other again, simultaneously trying to get Kaoru's finger to push in deeper. "Please... I need more..." he groaned. He strained and twisted his head back, looking straight into the wolf man's eyes, a shiver of lust running through his entire body at the sight of him stretching and working at him. "Please..."

Holding the younger man’s gaze, Kaoru continued to move that single digit in and out of him, letting out another soft sound before withdrawing his tongue and instead sliding in a second finger. “I love hearing you beg,” he growled, lips curling into a smirk as he began pumping both digits in and out of him steadily, slowly at first, before picking up the pace. Breaking their gaze, his lips found the smooth flesh of his thighs, nipping at them as he began spreading his fingers apart and curling them a little. 

The moment Kaoru started to curl and spread his fingers, Toshiya broke the gaze, though only for a few seconds, eyes clenching shut. The other had found his prostate and the sensations that were currently coursing through his body had him crying out, "Hnnng...Kaoru!" he couldn't keep quiet, but opened his eyes again, pupils dark and widened, wanting to keep seeing what the other was doing, "I need you...now!" he cried out again, harshly pushing his hips back against Kaoru's fingers, feeling them slide in faster and rougher.

The smirk that had been playing on his lips broadened into a grin when he realized what he’d found, but he didn’t have too much time to draw that out. The instant he heard that almost demanding tone and feeling the way Toshiya was pressing back against his fingers, he pulled them back with a near snarl of need, swallowing hard and turning slightly. His arm darted out, roughly wiping everything from the surface of the coffee table behind him, not caring about the loud clatter and mess it made. That done, he grabbed the taller man around the middle, hurriedly laying him on his back on table. Instead of positioning himself, though, he moved so he was near the other’s head, placing one knee beside his head with the other foot still on the floor, and he curled one hand around his cock and pressed it to Toshiya’s lips. “Get me wet,” was the simple command, free hand tangling in that thick, dark hair.

Eagerly, Toshiya reached up and darted out his tongue, running it flat over the head of the other's hard cock, tasting the salty pre-cum that had gathered there. He moaned softly and slowly enveloped the other with his lips, starting a slow rhythm, not taking the other in too deep yet. When he had sufficiently wet the head, he started slowly taking him in deeper, tongue running over the vein that ran over the underside, while his hand moved up to hold onto Kaoru's hip.

It was amazing how difficult it was not to start just bucking into that hot, moist haven, and Kaoru had to close his eyes with the effort to resist. It just felt so –good-, and the way Toshiya looked with his cock in his mouth wasn’t helping. He panted heavily, losing himself for a moment, and was unable to keep in the quiet whine that left from him as he forced himself to finally slide from between those soft lips when he felt he was ready enough. Pulling back, the older man moved hurriedly, not bothering to even try to hide his eagerness as he slipped between Toshiya’s long, pale legs. Once again he wrapped a hand around himself, positioning his stiff arousal at that tight opening and meeting the other man’s gaze. “Relax,” he breathed, and without another word he was sliding into those tight depths, a loud and heated groan erupting from his throat before he muffled it by latching his lips onto one pert nipple.

The moment Kaoru entered him, Toshiya cried out loudly, his hands reaching forward. This was what he had been waiting for all along and the feeling of the other entering him in that sure way had him tangling one hand into the other's hair, stroking the silky strands and the soft ears. The other hand held onto Kaoru's back, fingers digging into the other's skin. It felt so amazing that he knew he definitely wouldn't last all that long. "Kaoru.... more..." he whimpered after a minute or so of adjusting to the feeling of the other stretching him. He bucked up slightly to indicate his eagerness to continue and softly moaned at the feeling of the other sliding in just that little bit further.

The feeling of those fingers brushing against his ears had Kaoru’s hips bucking forward involuntarily, body shuddering and a soft noise leaving him at the sensation. He managed to snap himself out of it after a moment, and he gave Toshiya’s nipple a light nip before moving his mouth to his neck as his hips drew back. “I don’t know how,” he breathed against the smooth flesh, “but, fuck.. You feel even more amazing than I was expecting.” The last few words were practically a growl as his hips pushed forward, going slow and allowing him to feel every caress of those hot muscles around his cock. “So good,” he panted. “So tight..” His hands gripped hard onto the edges of the coffee table, knees shifting apart on the carpeted floor to give him more leverage and add just a bit more force to each thrust.

"Fuck... yesss...." Toshiya cried out, meeting the other's every thrust with his hips as waves of pleasure ran through his entire form. The rhythm that they had established was already pretty fast as neither of them seemed to want to take it slow at all. Both of Toshiya's hands started sliding down the other's back, nails dragging a trail downwards. With a bit of a reach, he got to Kaoru's ass and his fingers wound around his tail again, tugging and stroking the fur at the base of it. The moans that were leaving Toshiya's lips were continuous and built in volume with every thrust, his breathing getting more and more shallow with the intensity of their love making.

Kaoru very nearly yelped in pleasure as those devilish fingers once again curled around his tail, and he desperately tried to muffle the rather embarrassing sound that left him by biting at Toshiya’s neck. The pleasure was spreading through him like wildfire, unable to keep his hips from thrusting harder and faster into that perfect body. Part of him desperately wanted to make this last, to revel in the tightness that gripped at him so amazingly and those sounds that continued to pour from the human’s lips, but at this rate.. It was impossible to tell how long he could really hold on. “Nn.. You feel so fucking good around my dick,” he growled, his tone slightly strained as his fingers tightened their grip on the edges of the table. “I want to hear how much you love it.. How much you love it when I fuck you so hard, so deep..” As he spoke those words, he rammed even deeper into him, mouth nipping and biting at his neck and not caring that he was leaving tons of small marks in his wake.

Toshiya's fingers dug a bit harder against the other's tail as he kept meeting every one of Kaoru's deep thrusts. "Ohhh....God! Fuck, I need more. I love it when you fuck me like this, when I feel your cock so deep inside of me!" The words, accompanied by groans and mewls spilled from Toshiya's lips in a rapid tone. He tugged on the other's tail and at the same time brought this head forward, latching onto the first available patch of skin that he could find; Kaoru's shoulder. His teeth worried the skin, lips and tongue slicking it as he tasted his lover, eyes shut tight with intense concentration.

Instantly Kaoru was groaning, long and loud, at both Toshiya’s response and the sensations he was inflicting upon his body. He was ready to give the younger man more, just as he wanted, but it was then that he became aware of the fact that the table was beginning to wobble and creak loudly in protest of their movements. He couldn’t hold back the snarl that left him as he realized he couldn’t do much more without the piece of furniture breaking, and it took every bit of strength he had to stop moving and pull back from the other’s body. There was nothing he could do to keep the whine from leaving him as the loss of that tightness around him, but he barely gave Toshiya any time to react. Slightly trembling hands instantly lifted the taller man’s body, hoisting him effortlessly into his arms and draping him over his shoulder as he took long, sure strides to his bedroom and all but tossed that gorgeous body onto his bed.

With a loud "Oomph" Toshiya landed on the bed. He took one look at the other and his lustful gaze and he smirked before quickly turning around. Crawling slightly further onto the bed, he rested on his knees, shoulders almost pressed against the bed. The look he threw over his shoulder was one of extreme longing and he wiggled his ass in the air, "Come and take me..." he groaned, hands already winding themselves into the blankets that covered the mattress

The sight of the younger man wiggling around on his bed in such a way had Kaoru unable to do anything but stare for a handful of seconds, before snapping out of it with a dominant growl. He pounced, hands gripping those slender hips and wasting no time in thrusting back into him, groaning as he was once again enveloped in tight heat. This new position seemed to awaken a more feral part of himself, and he knew it showed as he started slamming into Toshiya with more strength and force than he had been using before. “Mm, fuck,” he purred, voice throaty and raspy. “I like having you like this.” His body leaned forward, his chest to the taller man’s back as his mouth found his shoulder and began biting and nipping at the smooth flesh that was slightly damp with sweat.

Toshiya's body was pushing back with every thrust and when Kaoru leaned forwards, the angle proved to be just right. He cried out loudly as the other's sure thrusts brushed over his prostate every time he pushed in. "Ahh! Kaoru! Please... touch me..." His nails dug into the sheets, trying to find purchase. His neglected cock was dripping pre-cum continuously while all the pleasure pooled low in his groin, a throbbing need becoming more and more undeniable.

It was easy to hear the absolute desperation in Toshiya’s tone, and he knew he couldn’t deny the other man what he wanted. Kaoru lifted one hand, brushing the other’s hair away from the back of his neck. “You’re mine,” he groaned, mouth moving to his nape as his other hand travelled to Toshiya’s front, wasting no time in curling around his cock and pumping along with the rhythm of his hips. “This is mine.” The older man bit down, tongue sponging against the sweaty flesh. “Mine.” That single word was a heated growl that became a mantra perfectly timed with every harsh thrust into the other, his possessive and territorial instincts rising to the surface as he felt himself quickly beginning to approach the edge.

The way that Kaoru claimed him, had Toshiya moaning even louder beneath him. He gladly gave himself over, reveling in the feeling of finally having the other's hand on his arousal. "Yours...." he whimpered, pushing back against Kaoru, unsure where to buck towards. The desperation in his body built and built until he knew he wouldn't last another minute. "Kaoru! So close..." he cried out. When Kaoru bit down again on his neck the rush of pleasure proved too much and he felt his whole body stiffen as he came harder than he ever orgasmed before. "Kaoru!" He cried out, his seed spilling from his cock as his whole body seemed to pulse along with it.

Hearing the other whimper out that single word made Kaoru happier than he could have imagined, but he had no time to really dwell on it. The feeling of Toshiya writhing beneath him, the way he cried out his name and finally, the feeling of those muscles clenching so wonderfully around him as the human came in his hand.. It was just too much. A loud and inarticulate sound left him, low and rumbling, as his hips worked at pressing his cock deeper into those constricting muscles just a few more times before he came as well, body twitching a bit as he emptied himself. His teeth had once again latched onto his neck, and he only pulled back when he was completely spent. Kaoru couldn’t seem to move at first, and instead he stayed that way for a few moments, panting harshly as he tried to calm himself down. Finally, he willed himself to pull himself from the other’s body and collapsed onto the bed beside Toshiya, wasting no time in tugging the younger man up so he was rested against his chest. His clean hand lifted, sliding into the human’s hair and making him meet his gaze. “Mm, you’re fucking amazing,” he breathed, then promptly leaned in, stealing his lips into a kiss that was deep, languid and completely sensuous.

Toshiya kissed back slowly, just feeling the other's lips working against him, his tongue meeting Kaoru's at their own slow pace. He was still breathing harshly, his heart fluttering in his chest in response to their rather strenuous activities. His hand was slowly running over Kaoru's chest, just feeling the other beneath him. When he broke the slow kiss he smiled at the other and pecked him on the lips once, "So are you..." he said with a slight blush, already feeling himself revert back to his somewhat shy and naive character. "That was... amazing..." he whispered as he snuggled his face up against the crook of the other's neck.

A smile of his own formed on Kaoru’s lips as he heard those words, and his eyes drifted shut as one hand began sliding slowly up and down his back in a soothing manner. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that he felt so very content at that moment, so he quickly gave up trying and instead allowed himself to simply revel in it instead. A few minutes passed, and it was then that his eyes popped back open and his body tensed as he realized something. Shit.. He’d been so ramped up and ready to go that he completely forgot to let Toshiya in on something that was.. Rather important. “Uhh..” Hesitance was apparent in his voice, hand stopping the comforting movements on his back. “I.. Kind of forgot to tell you something important about wolves,” he muttered, his tone sheepish and matching the expression on his face. “We sort of, um..” He trailed off, mumbling a little. It wasn’t like him to be so embarrassed about something but.. He was honestly feeling very guilty at that moment and just couldn’t seem to help it.

Toshiya looked up slightly, wondering why the other had became so flustered all of a sudden. It looked pretty adorable and brought a smile to his face, but he didn't dare say that out loud. He brought one hand up and cupped the other's cheek, "You sort of... what?"

Kaoru stared at the other for a moment, unconsciously leaning into the hand on his cheek before sighing gently. There really wasn’t much point in beating around the bush now. “We.. Mate for life. So once we pick someone.. That’s it.” His eyes darted to the side for a moment before meeting his gaze again. “Technically, you aren’t bound by the same customs and rules as I am, so.. If you really hate the thought, you’re free to go.” The mere thought was honestly pretty painful. It would leave him alone and without anyone for the rest of his life, but really.. Who was he to impose on Toshiya like that? “Though.. If that’s what you wanted to do.. We would never see eachother again. If I so much as smelled someone else on you.. I’d probably be sent into a murderous rage and demand to know where the guy lived so I could tear him apart.” Kaoru attempted to grin to ease the situation a little, but it didn’t work out so well. It looked more like a grimace, and he couldn’t stop the quiet whine that left his throat as his head flopped back against the bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before closing his eyes and speaking in a soft tone. “I’m sorry. I can’t believe I forgot to mention that before all this started. I just.. Had wanted you for so long, I couldn’t think of anything else.” Did he regret his decision to mate with Toshiya? Absolutely not, and he attempted to show that by wrapping his arms just a bit tighter around the other’s middle.

The concept of mating for life wasn't one Toshiya could probably one hundred percent understand. He looked a bit stunned and started processing the information. He certainly didn't want to walk out on the other, so it was pretty clear to him what direction he'd like to take this. "Well... I've been wanting you for a long time too," he started with a soft smile, "I... have never really thought beyond what I'd do next week, so the concept to me is pretty intangible... But I really want to be with you. Really, a lot." he said softly, looking straight into Kaoru's eyes again, hoping to convey that he meant every word he said. "I really really like you."

Honestly, the words surprised him a bit, his eyes snapping open and looking at the other man, and a smile formed on his lips as well. Unable to hold back his canine characteristics, his ears perked a little atop his head and his tail began thudding lightly against the bed, wagging gently and making it very obvious that he was quite pleased with Toshiya’s choice. “Good,” he murmured quietly, eyes sparkling in contentment as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and lapping at them gently before pressing his face to the other’s hair and nuzzling at him as his body once again relaxed.

Some time later, and he wasn't sure how much later, Toshiya awoke with a startle. "Shinya's present!" he exclaimed, brain still half muddled with sleep. Where was he? He looked around and blinked a few times, then everything came back to him. Kaoru's place in the woods. He had been going to Shinya’s and then... he ran into Kaoru. "Kao..." he whispered, trying to locate a clock, but not finding one. He softly shook the other as he looked outside. It was still light out, but it must be somewhere late in the afternoon. He normally didn't want to be in the woods alone so close to dusk, but he figured with Kaoru there, he wasn't at risk of encountering a lot of danger. "Kaoru..." he whispered again, shaking the other slightly harder.

Kaoru’s brow furrowed as he both felt and heard the other man rousing him from his sleep. “No…” Was the uncharacteristic whine that left him, body shifting to the side, and he flung his arm over Toshiya in an attempt to keep him close to his body. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d slept so well, and he –really- didn’t want it to end. After a few moments, though, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at the human for a few moments before pressing his face to his neck and nuzzling him gently. “Mm.. What’s up baby?” He asked in a very raspy and groggy tone, showing very clearly that he wasn’t even close to awake yet.

Even though Toshiya had woken up startled and was now determined to get the other to wake up and go to Shinya's, he still couldn't help but gasp softly when the other nuzzled his neck, a shiver running through his still sleep-addled brain. "I have to go..." he said softly, "I was supposed to bring Shinya his present..." The moment he said the words he realized something even worse. "Shit! I think I dropped my bag somewhere. I don't remember having it when you carried me here..." he groaned and flopped back onto the bed. He'd love to do nothing more than snuggle up to his new found lover all day and night, but reality had kicked in way too soon and he had to at least do Die the favor he promised.

It took Kaoru a few moments to process those words, and even longer to convince himself to get out of his warm bed. His head rolled to the side, and when he noticed the sun was going to set relatively soon, he pulled himself into a sitting position. “Don’t worry, we’ll get it.” His tone was still very sleepy, but he tried to push it to the side for the time being. “You probably dropped it when I tackled you earlier.” He gave a slightly sheepish grin and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before moving to stand up. “Come on, let’s get dressed and get going before it gets dark.” He stretched his arms over his head, letting out a quiet sound before padding into the living room to get his clothes. Kaoru paused for a moment, though, when he noticed the state of the room, and couldn’t keep himself from smirking at the memory before moving to gather their clothing.

Unable to help himself, he stared at Kaoru's naked backside unapologetically as he sauntered towards the living room and out of sight. He shook his head and smirked before getting up himself. They got dressed quickly and before they knew it they were out the door. It wasn't that far of a walk, and before they knew it they were in the general area of where they had encountered the actual wolf. Toshiya frowned a bit as he scanned the area. "Look!" he said as he took a short sprint towards something partially hidden in a shrub. "Oh..." he said, almost disappointed as he picked it up. "It's not my bag... I found your hat, though!" he said, smiling. He turned back around and put it on Kaoru's head. "There, now you can come visit Shinya with me. As soon as we find my bag, of course..."

As soon as the hat was placed on his head, Kaoru grinned a little and adjusted it just slightly so it sat properly over his ears, before glancing around. He saw the spot where he’d tackled the other out of the way of the wolf, where the grass was pushed down from the scuffle, and raised his nose slightly. He sniffed in that direction, moving forward when he caught Toshiya’s scent, and he squatted in front of the bush where the smell was strongest. His hands moved out, rummaging through before his fingers curled around a strap. Pulling it out, he gave a small, triumphant sound as he stood up and draped it over his lover’s shoulder. “There you go.” He gave Toshiya another grin before grabbing onto his hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging him in the direction of his friend’s house.

"Did you just find my bag by my scent? I'm not sure if I should be creeped out or impressed..." Toshiya said, chuckling. He gave the other's hand a small squeeze as they walked on. When they had gotten back to the path that Toshiya had abandoned earlier, the walk took another twenty or so minutes before they got to the edge of the forest. Shinya's house stood, by itself, right at that edge. They walked up to the door and Toshiya looked at Kaoru, "Let's hope he's home..." and he knocked on the door. 

There was a bit of stumbling inside before the door was opened just a tiny bit. "Oh! It's you. Come in!" Shinya said, opening the door wider. When he saw the man accompanying Toshiya he faltered a bit, "Uhm...who are you?" He asked. 

Toshiya grinned and stepped forward. "He helped me through the forest; I ran into a wolf..."

Kaoru had pouted pretty much the whole way there at Toshiya’s teasing, acting a little childish but not really caring. When they’d arrived and he heard the taller man’s explanation as to who he was, it was so very difficult to keep himself from grinning, and he resisted the urge to say that he’d actually encountered two wolves in the woods. Instead, he bowed his head a bit in greeting, stepping inside after Toshiya had. He looked about curiously, noting the very neat and organized interior, but his attention was quickly diverted to the small dog that ran up to them, yapping it’s little head off at him. He arched a brow at the tiny thing, and was slightly amused as it instantly backed down and went to curl up in its bed. ..Well, shit, how was he supposed to explain that?

Toshiya had noticed that Shinya's dog, Miyu, acted slightly stranger than usual and coughed as a way to distract Shinya from it. He really didn't want to explain any of this in great detail. 

Shinya had obviously noticed as well and opened his mouth to ask about that, but Toshiya quickly countered. "I got you a present from Die! He's sick at home, so I came to deliver it for White day" he said, a little louder and faster than usual. He started rummaging through his bag and got out the slightly creased and battered red wrapped present. "Hmm, I might have fallen onto the bag as the wolf... attacked." he added, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks.

Shinya raised his eye brows and looked incredulously from Toshiya to the strange man with him. There was obviously a lot more going on than his friend had told him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know; Toshiya had a habit of getting himself into trouble in the forest. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he was born part woodland creature. With a little shake of his head he accepted the present, "Thanks." With a small smile he started unwrapping it. The red-haired man from across the forest had been courting him for a while and Shinya had liked what he saw. They'd been together for a short while now, and they were completely smitten with one another. When part of the wrapping had come undone his eyes widened and his face heated up. He pressed the paper back around the rectangular box, "T-thanks! Tell Die I love it and wish him well!" he said as he started forwards, trying to usher the two men back out of his house. He was -not- opening this in front of them.

Kaoru could only watch with a large amount of amusement as Toshiya instantly whined something about having the right to know what he had delivered and reached out, tugging at the bit of paper that had already been unwrapped and revealing the contents of the box. It took every ounce of his willpower not to snicker at both what the gift was, and the absolutely dumbfounded and embarrassed look on Toshiya’s face. Deciding to save the day and ignoring the fact that perhaps this was a bit bold, he grabbed his lover’s wrist and tugged him toward the door. “We should go and uh,” he cleared his throat. “Let him enjoy his gift. It was nice meeting you.” He bowed, the smirk still on his lips as he stepped out of Shinya’s home and closed the door behind him. As they began walking back into the woods, he looked over at the other, grinning full out now. “I take it you had no idea your friend turned you into a vibrator delivery boy?” He teased.

A very shocked look still adorned Toshiya's face and he let himself be led from Shinya's house and onto the path back home. "No! Of course I didn't! I'm going to KILL Die when I get back!" he groaned. He realized that he really should've asked what the present was. He knew Die... and to be honest he should have guessed it was something perverted like that. "Walk me home? We can kill him together..." he said, looking at Kaoru and lacing their fingers together once more.

It was beginning to get dark out rather quickly, and Die was starting to get worried. Toshiya should have been back by now, and guilt was beginning to creep into him. His friend had been reluctant to go in the first place.. Had something happened to him? Just as he was getting ready to pull himself off the couch to look for his friend against his better judgement, he perked up when he heard the sound of a key in the door. "There you are!" He exclaimed as soon as it opened. "I was beginning to think something ate you!" He paused, though, as he saw a man he didn't recognize coming in behind Toshiya with a rather smug looking smirk on his face. He arched a brow, but then remembered the situation at hand and looked back at his roommate with an eager expression. "So? Did he like the gift?"

Toshiya raised his brows and looked at Die. He still sounded dead sick and was wrapped in a blanket, but the look in his eyes was eager and Toshiya couldn't help but roll his own eyes. "You fucking moron!" he started, voice heated as he took off his shoes and hoodie and threw them somewhere near the door that Kaoru had silently closed behind them. "I almost got eaten by a wolf! Next time you want to send pervy stuff to your boyfriend, find someone else!" He huffed as he grabbed Kaoru's wrist and walked towards his bedroom, pulling open the door, "I'm not your sex toy delivery boy. Also... don't disturb me for the next few hours." he grumbled, dragging Kaoru after him and slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Die was startled by his friend’s outburst, as he wasn’t at all used to Toshiya losing his cool in such a way. Of course, in retrospect, he supposed he should have expected it. Confusion found its way on his face, and he was left staring at the closed door. Now though, it wasn’t really because of Toshiya. He knew he was sick, but.. He –swore- he’d seen movement on the stranger’s back, and not only that.. Was that a flash of black fur..? The look on the man’s face when Die had joked about Toshiya being eaten flashed in his mind, but he shook it off with a sigh. All this thinking and speculation was doing his head in. Deciding to push it to the side for the time being, he settled back in his spot and closed his eyes to allow himself to get some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
